User talk:AxG
October 3, 2016 Please make http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Truck a canidate for speedy deletion because it's fake and that logo is just a cheap text from a text from a text website. MeilcoPE67 (talk) 22:43, October 3, 2016 (UTC)MeilcoPE67 Logovis sent you a message. On my talk page. 17:00, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Element Fan's unnecessary move from Cingular Wireless to AT&T Media Hey AxG, I may by disappointed by this but a user with the name Element Fan made an unnecessary move from Cingular Wireless to AT&T Media. AT&T Media has nothing to do with AT&T's mobility division and is a different entity of AT&T that specializes in media sponsorship. Also the 2007 merger logo was changed to something else than what I originally put (the change was unnecessary and doesn't accurately reflect the transition to AT&T). If possible, can you revert the rename, revert the edit to my last good-faith edit, remove File:Cingular Logo.svg.png, change Template:AT&T (if any) to revert an instance of "AT&T Media" back to Cingular, then block Element Fan? Thanks, MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 02:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello AxG! Tibureta (talk) 17:38, October 13, 2016 (UTC) I want to thank you for all the logos you put on the pages I edited. I'll be still grateful for your help. Question? Have you ever done any IP range blocks of the sort or requested them at the very least? Getting rid of User:Yroneide13122 on this site is a must, and I would like some advice. Please? 18:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) SVG Conversions Thank you for helping me out converting files to SVG, as you recently did on Marshalls. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I try my best, if I think I can find a PDF with an SVG I'll take it out, although it gets harder the older the logo, the pre-1994 Marshalls logo would be much harder to find. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:13, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, that is true. I am still not perfect with making SVG images myself but I have been trying my best too over the last three months since I have been here. Sometimes I may ask another user I trust to help me out, but again, thank you for your help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:16, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Even I don't know what half the buttons in Inkscape do. ;) -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:23, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's why I use Wikipedia 99% of the time. ;) NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:25, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Block Request Hello again, There is a user, Douglas P. Peterson, who has recently been giving the Logopedia community trouble. Can I kindly ask for a block on him since he is going all out and changing dates at his pleasure? If possible I truly appreciate it, I am passionate about wanting vandals to learn their lesson. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hello again, I see that you're editing right now but VictorDeiviteNB3 is giving us trouble again. Would you mind putting a stop to him and his IP range if possible? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Moving Trouble Hello again, I'm having trouble moving the article ETC (Phillippines) to its proper spelling. Can you please help me fix that? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:57, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Universal Pictres/Other Deleted? Please recreate this page!!! :No unsigned user. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 11:04, October 22, 2016 (UTC) NatWest 2016 SVG? Will you ever make the new logo as an SVG? GranadalandDreamer (talk) 22:36, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, File:NatWest 2016.svg was uploaded first, but as you can see it's missing the gradient parts. So a temporary PNG for now. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Emilesila: Fake logos Hey, I've got a user here for banning: Emilesila. He keeps uploading fake logos (except for one time), and he keeps uploading them. I've been working on stopping him, but I want him to be stopped. Permanently. GranadalandDreamer (talk) 22:47, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Fandom Thank you again for helping me out with moving Fandom to its proper page. Because it took two weeks for a move to happen, I put a move protection template on the page. If you are interested, I put move templates on other pages that I think need to be moved, only on ones I cannot do myself though. But thanks again for your help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Question Why does Category:National Amusements need moving to "National amusements"? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:51, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :I apologize for not being clear about that one. I was under the assumption that because I've seen categories like "National parks" or "National teams" on Wikipedia, this would be similar. I realize I should not have left it blank, but I really did not know how to explain it with proper grammar. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :But thank you for bringing that to my attention, though. If you have any other questions about the pages, categories, or files I want to move, please feel free to message me on my talk page at any time. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:21, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Yroneide Bad news. Yroneide2014 is back. I decided to give the user a good paragraph about why he is a burden to Logopedia. I admit my wording was a bit harsh, but after about twenty accounts, this is what the user deserves. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:44, October 25, 2016 (UTC)